shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blue Phantom
Introduction The Blue Phantom is the heart and soul of the Wake Pirates, it is reknowned all over the world as a great threat to the existence of the world government as well as being a haunted ship as it makes no wake. This boat is the first and last boat of the Wake pirates as it is loved by the entire crew to such a high extent that they treat the ship as a fellow nakama. The entire crew uses the vessel and is an ancient relic which was found in the Calm Belt by Cross (the captain), Calcifer (first mate and navigator), Rein (Warrior) and Ume (Engineer and Sharpshooter). Cross also having a great expertise in history dated this ship to being used back in the Void Century by a notorious crew, as the ship itself throughout the exterior has carvings of great stories throughout the seas such as a mermaid, a ship and a floating island, and these are just the start... This later helps Cross as each story brings him closer to the poneglyphs around the world. This ship has the poneglyph text that Cross can understand therefore giving this ship great importance to the history of the world which also increases the bounty the crew has (due to marines trying to hide the past). Reasons to why this ship has never been found was most likely due to it being in the Calm Belt where it is said most pirates who end up in the Calm Belt, stay in the Calm Belt. It is unknown to how this ship can be so old yet work so well but is later enhanced by Cross's devil fruit abilities to add a 'final touch' to the ship by creating blue flames and blue sails which then and there created there jolly roger, and there crew name. The beauty of this ship is due to it being used by Cross, the ship can sail no matter the condition, and in turn shows no 'wake' like the ship is haunted. Ship Design and Appearance Close your eyes and imagine yourself on a beach shore, the sun shining deliviering enough heat to get you sweating, the wind blowing ever so gently and the small waves gently lapping over your feet. You look in the distance to see a large ship, its presence delivering a haunting glow as blue flames erupt from the ship, its large blue sails delivering a high speed to the ship as a jolly roger flips up from the mast. All you feel is threat and fear as a fine tremor runs straight down your spine. For this is the 'Blue Phantom!' The ship of the Wake Pirates is a galleon size ship, and even due to its ancient age is refurnished into a modern beauty delivering a spectacular ship to behold. The ship made from old adam wood is a low hulled, (most of the hull being in the water) galleon sized ship which unlike most galleons with four masts, this one has three due to one being blown off, most definately in the Void Century. It's galleon features are remotely remarkable having a gallery at the end of the stern but more higher than usual, the gallery is so big as shown in the image as an arc door open is shown at the stern of the image to the gallery. As stated before the ship has remarkable carvings of stories told in the Void Century which now poses a great threat to the World Government's goal to destroy te past. The ship now a personal map to Cross is sailing throughout the Grandline to share the True history of the world to... well the world. It's Blue sails depict the calm and gentle side of the crew, all being relaxed and lazy which seems to tie well with the blue flames and blue lights that erupt from their sockets. As shown in the image these blue flames are erupt from everywhere but mostly by the stern as the flames a source for propulsion like the flame to a rocket pushing the the rocket further which allows the crew to travel in the calm belt. The ship itself has a copper circuit flowing throughout the ship with exports of terminals which are in small steel balls with miniscular holes in them, here once touched by Cross, with the help of his devil fruit can convert the potential energy of the air in the balls to heat, thus creating flames. Now back to the ship, along the top end of the exterior of the hull is a long blue horizontal stripe as well as the guard rail designed as if mermaids lift the rail sculpted in adam wood as well. which allows the ship to be extremely durable. Figurehead, Helm, and Anchors The figurehead is one of the most important parts of ship as they give such a strong feeling of character. The Blune Phantom has the perfect figurehead to summarise the Wake Crew, the figurehead is a scuplture of a mermaid, with a strong smile on her face with a huge cut accross her chest, in her left hand is a dagger and in her right bears her heart, symbolising to live by what your heart decides. The Helm is placed at the back of the main deck with a seat in blue flames which is barely ever touched. The helm itself is your average wheel made from dark oak to give a chocolate colour look to the spinning wheel. The anchors is pure propulsion, as some seas are so terrifyingly deep, Ume, the engineer of the ship developed cannons based on air pressure which are powered by huge capacitors which are charged by Cross. There air pressures cannons are placed in the water and fired automatically when placed in Stop mode. Men's and Women's Quarters History Provide a history to the ship, if it has one. When it was build, major battles, anything that happened to the ship. Trivia Provide any trivia there may be for the ship. What was it named after, why is the figurehead significant to the name, etc. External Category:Ship of Fools Fanon Category:Ships